Innocent God
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: A little girl runs away to Silent Hill and is "adopted" by Five Pyramid Heads. They raise her and guard over her. Is she a part of some prophecy? Help to continue this is welcome. I ended it for now.
1. Prologue

**Innocent God**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Silent Hill or its characters. All credit goes to Konami. This is a little idea I had after seeing and playing the second game.

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

"_Know you what it is to be a child? It is to be something very different from the man of to-day. It is to have a spirit yet streaming from the waters of baptism; it is to believe in love, to believe in loveliness, to believe in belief; it is to be so little that the elves can reach to whisper in your ear; it is to turn pumpkins into coaches, and mice into horses, lowness into loftiness, and nothing into everything, for each child has its fairy godmother in its own soul." _

-Francis Thompson

**Characters:**

**Miriam Thorne - **She is the last survivor of a terrible gang raid in her small town. She fled and left for Silent Hill at the age of 12. Her hatred and disgust for humans soon grew and lead her to create the Five, along with many more monsters lurking the streets.

**Jeremy Sullivan: **A young police detective gone to Silent Hill after a warning from a Medium. He finds Miriam and tried to persuade her to leave.

**Madame Selene: **A Medium from Brahmas who tries to warn Sullivan of the coming birth of God. She is well tuned into the Pyramid Heads known as the Five.

**First Pyramid Head "Big Daddy": **A massive, bulky Pyramid monster with a brown tint to his flesh. He has a small, knife stitched to his wrist and is the biggest of the Five. Domineering and very vicious, he leads the other four. He has a huge demonic tattoo on his shoulder.

**Second Pyramid Head** **"Whisper"**: A smaller Pyramid monster and about the average size of most. Named for his silent approaches and graceful movements. He represents Miriam's possibility for wickedness and deadly silent nature. Oddly, of the Five, he is the most benevolent of them. He is the only Pyramid who converses with Miriam in his own silent way and is connected to her mentally far more stronger than the others. He has a tear-shaped tattoo on his arm.

**Third Pyramid Head "Gore": **An oddly and gamy Pyramid monster and smaller than the rest of the Five. He is also the most deranged of them. His movements are erratic and wild, sometimes seeming shuddering. His sword he swings has a small skull wedged into the hilt. He also represents Miriam's murderous thirst for blood and has a skull tattoo in his arm.

**Fourth Pyramid Head "Lizard": **A stealthy and cunning Pyramidmonster with the power to control reptile life in silent hill. This ability is bizarre and there is no reason as to how he can. He represents Miriam's love for lizards and other reptiles. He usually prefers to keep to himself, apparently and does not associate himself with the rest. He has the tattoo of a fang on his shoulder.

**Fifth Pyramid Head "Amon": **The last of the Five and the only one to wear rags covering his chest. He has a strange Egyptian-like symbol on his shoulders, therefore granting him his name. Miriam studied Egyptology while still in school and loved it so much. Amon seems to give off a very bizarre egotistical attitude and attempts to dominate Big Daddy, however failing miserably. He could represent Miriam's pride.

**Part One: Innocence**

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam  
Et lingua eius loquetur iudicium  
Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem  
Quoniam cum probatus fuerit accipiet coronam vitae  
Kyrie, Ignis Divine, Eleison  
O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigna  
Quam amoena O castitatis lilium_

**Translation**:  
_The mouth of the Just shall meditate wisdom  
And his tongue shall speak judgement  
Blessed is the man who endureth temptation  
For once he hath been proven, he shall receive the crown of life  
Lord, Fire Divine, have mercy  
O how holy, how serene, how benevolent  
How lovely, O lily of purity_

_Silent Hill…A town very much like your own, only it was plagued with evil. Not the evil you hear about in storybooks or fairy tales. No, this was evil. _


	2. Part One: Innocence

**Part One: Innocence**

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam  
Et lingua eius loquetur iudicium  
Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem  
Quoniam cum probatus fuerit accipiet coronam vitae  
Kyrie, Ignis Divine, Eleison  
O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigna  
Quam amoena O castitatis lilium_

**Translation**:  
_The mouth of the Just shall meditate wisdom  
And his tongue shall speak judgement  
Blessed is the man who endureth temptation  
For once he hath been proven, he shall receive the crown of life  
Lord, Fire Divine, have mercy  
O how holy, how serene, how benevolent  
How lovely, O lily of purity_

_Silent Hill…A town very much like your own, only it was plagued with evil. Not the evil you hear about in storybooks or fairy tales. No, this was evil. _

Jeremy Sullivan sighed heavily as he moved down the streets, hoping to get some kind of information. He was an investigator sent to uncover the truth behind the mysterious disappearances that had happened so frequently these days.

In his trip, he noticed an older woman as she sat alone at a table outside of a palm - reading shop. She looked up and beckoned with one long finger. Jeremy frowned and looked around, but shrugged and approached her. She was lavished in gypsy - like clothing and jewels.

"Uh … you wanted to see me?" Jeremy asked.

The gypsy smiled an eerie smile. "I am Madame Selene," she told him, "And I have something very important to tell you."

Jeremy frowned, taking out a small pad of paper.

"The town calls for you, Jeremy." Selene crooned, "That is where you will find the answers that you seek. You must go."

Jeremy looked uneasy. "How did you know my name?" he asked.

Selene held up a bony finger to his name tag on his uniform. Jeremy stared down with a painful chuckle.

"Oh."

Selene looked down.

"Jeremy, heed my warning …" she said, softly, "Silent Hill calls for you, but tread cautiously … for the Five will try and stop you."

Jeremy wrote something down in his book and something suddenly dawned on him. He stared at the Medium.

"Uh … the Five?" he said.

Selene looked down with a bit of sadness in her next words. "She's not a bad child … just scared and angry and those evil creatures play on her innocence. She will be thirteen in four days and when she is … she will give birth to … God … "

Jeremy listened to the ramblings of this crazy woman, but still wrote them down nonetheless.

"Uh, okay, I guess if you know something about the missing children…I'll check this out and the police department will contact you."

Selene smiled and nodded. "As you wish."

Silent Hill was forever shrouded in fog.

Snarls and growls filled the air, sounds of demons and beasts of all kinds. A large form towered high within the apartment complex, shoving smaller monsters aside.

Pyramid Head.

It was a creature that none could match. This one was stranger than those who had been birthed here before; bearing a bizarre tear - shaped mark on his left shoulder and about the average size of most Pyramid Head monsters.

He dragged his massive blade behind him and moved to a small room numbered 202, shoving the door open. His other hand carried something big and heavy.

A little girl lay on a filthy, tattered couch, sleeping peacefully. Her clothes were filthy as well as her skin. She seemed to be 12 years old.

The Pyramid Head monster stopped in front of her and made a small grunting sound as if to wake her. The little girl's eyes opened and she sat up with a yawn. The sight of the larger monster there didn't seem to frighten her at all.

"Oh … hi, Whisper … " she greeted.

The Pyramid Head "Whisper" held something up to her. It was bleeding a bit and seemed to have been skinned. But it looked plump and edible.

Whisper dropped the corpse at the girl's feet and nudged it with his foot. She looked up at him.

"You got this for me?"

Whisper did not respond. He merely tapped it again, signaling her to eat it.

The girl smiled and leaned forward, picking up the corpse and placing it on her lap. She grasped what looked like a paw and tugged, ripping it freely from its body.

Fresh blood splattered onto her shirt, but she ignored that and sank her teeth into the raw, tender flesh.

Whisper merely stood, watching her behind his pyramid - like helmet.

She smiled up at him, enjoying the food that he got for her for so long. It was a daily ritual for him and one that she was accustomed to. Her young body had grown accustomed to the unhealthy conditions, so it no longer repulsed her.

Jeremy pulled up in front of the grey town, peering into the fog.

"What's up with this fog?" he wondered, climbing out of his car.

Jeremy looked around, frowning at the disturbing place. Uneasy, he loaded and brought his gun along with him and began his trek into the town.

Obviously, it would have been harder than he thought.

The sounds of singing made him pause and he looked toward Toluca Lake. The little girl was there, picking up a seashell and holding it up.

Jeremy walked over and reached out. "Uh, excuse me, little girl?"

The girl gasped and backed up a bit with fear.

"No, don't be scared," Jeremy said. "I'm here to help. What's your name?"

The little girl frowned at him. She looked rather suspicious of the sight of the strange man. "Miriam, Miriam Thorne."

Jeremy smiled. "I'm Jeremy, I'm here to find some missing children who came here a few months ago."

Miriam sighed, shaking her head. "Oh? There's gone. They're all gone."

Jeremy didn't like the almost evil pitch in her tone.

"Gone?" he said.

Miriam nodded. "That's right. All of them … taken … "

Jeremy frowned. "Uh … I'm not sure what you mean."

Miriam looked around briefly. "You'd better go before Big Daddy finds you," she told him, "He doesn't like strangers."

Jeremy frowned with worry. "Who's Big Daddy?"

Miriam stared at him with an odd evil light in her eyes.

"He's my daddy." She answered. She suddenly appeared to be in a trance and giggled eerily. "Big Daddy, that's not nice."

Jeremy backed up slowly and suddenly turned. Standing there was a very massive and heavily muscular Pyramid Head creature. It was bigger than the average one and bore a demonic tattoo on his left arm. He looked like a true monster.

Jeremy screamed and stumbled back. "Oh my God!"

The Pyramid Head "Big Daddy" swung his massive sword at Jeremy, causing the small human to duck and roll out of the way.

Something fell from his pocket as he drew out his gun and fired at the massive creature but he didn't acknowledge it.

Big Daddy appeared to roar and raised a large fist, swinging it into Jeremy's gut. Eyes flying open in shock and pain, Jeremy tumbled and crashed into the ground, blood spurting from his mouth.

He quickly staggered to his feet and fled into the fog.

Miriam smiled as she watched him go. Her eyes caught sight of the object that fell from Jeremy's wallet and she bent to pick it up. She opened it up and grunted at the sight of a beautiful woman inside of it. Probably his wife. But she bore a resemblance to Miriam's mother.

"Mamma … " Miriam said, softly.

Behind her, Whisper towered tall and stared down, craning his head to see what it was that she was looking so intently at.

Miriam moaned in anguish and dropped to her knees, holding her chest. "Mamma!"

She had begun to cry, wiping her eyes.

Whisper reached out with a single, blood - stained hand and touched her face. Miriam smiled sadly up at him, but said nothing more.

Three other Pyramid Heads approached. Lizard, Gore, and Amon.

Lizard looked down at several small snakes circling his feet.

Gore made odd hissing sounds behind his mask.

Amon turned to Big Daddy and made low growling sounds. Big Daddy snarled right back.

Miriam looked up at them all, her twisted family.

"We're all here…together forever…" she said, smiling.

Jeremy panted and stopped running long enough to catch his breath.

"Fuck … what were those things?" he groaned.

"Something wonderful … " a voice sighed.

Jeremy turned to see who had spoken.

A man, he seemed to be in his late forties, dressed in a business suit.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked.

"I am Cyrus Henderson," the man said. "Those creatures you have seen…they guard the child for she will birth a new God who will cleanse this world."

Jeremy stared at him, confused. "How can such a little girl give birth?"

Cyrus smiled. "In just four days, she will become a woman," he said. "The one that she calls ... Whisper, she is tuned into him the most. She will use him ... She has the greatest gift of all … the power to procreate with the Gods."

Jeremy looked horrified and repulse. "But how?" he said, "She's just a little girl."

Cyrus chuckled and walked passed him. "Oh, you will see, very soon."

Miriam climbed onto the couch that she slept in and Whisper continued to keep watch over her. He was always silent.

"Why do you watch me like that?" Miriam asked, smiling.

Whisper just continued to stand, not moving.

Miriam smiled and shrugged, curling up into her tattered blankets. She stared down at Jeremy's wallet with a smile and shut her eyes.

Whisper stood there and moved slowly over to her. He raised one bloodstained hand to her head as if to pet her, but recoiled and turned away.

"Whisper?"

The monster halted and turned to her.

She was looking at him hopefully.

"Stay with me?"

She wasn't sure if he fully comprehended what she said, but he seemed to understand because he came over and stood at her side.

Miriam ran through the park, giggling.

Before she could register what was behind her, Whisper stepped up from the side and picked her up with ease in one hand.

Miriam gave a yelp of excitement and looked at him.

"Okay, you win again."

Among the streets, Cyrus watched with amusement.

_She is such a child…_


	3. Part Two: Child of God

**Innocent God**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Silent Hill or its characters. All credit goes to Konami. This is a little idea I had after seeing and playing the second game.

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

"_Know you what it is to be a child? It is to be something very different from the man of to-day. It is to have a spirit yet streaming from the waters of baptism; it is to believe in love, to believe in loveliness, to believe in belief; it is to be so little that the elves can reach to whisper in your ear; it is to turn pumpkins into coaches, and mice into horses, lowness into loftiness, and nothing into everything, for each child has its fairy godmother in its own soul." _

-Francis Thompson

**Part Two: Child of God**

Jeremy tried to look all over for Miriam.

"Looking for me?" a voice said.

Jeremy turned and there stood Miriam, staring at him with suspicion.

"Miriam, what were those things?" Jeremy demanded. "Do you know what they plan for you?"

Miriam looked down and Jeremy followed her movement. She held his wallet in her hand and offered it to him though he didn't take it.

"I guess, this is yours ... then?" she said, ignoring his question.

Jeremy took it and growled. "Damn it, Miriam, they want you to give birth to God!" he snapped, "Do you know what that means?"

Miriam shook her head calmly. "You wouldn't understand ... " she said, lowly, "What it means to be alone your entire life. They appeared to me that day ... and they gave me a home and treated me like one of their own. Not even my own kind could give that to me."

Jeremy scowled angrily. "Miriam!" he protested. "They want the God growing inside of you!"

Miriam turned away. And with that, she fled.

Jeremy cursed to himself and gave chase.

Miriam found refuge in the Silent Hill church and hid within the benches.

"Help me ... " she said, softly.

_Miriam ..._

Miriam turned swiftly, but saw no one.

"Whisper ... " she gasped, "You...you're speaking?"

_I am a mere rumor, Miriam, a blessed condition to be whispered on the lips of those who fear the darkness ... the shadows of their own sins ... it is a miracle you know, to exist to punish ... without that, I am nothing ... come with me ..._

Miriam looked up, feeling comfort in his demonic voice.

"What must I do?" she asked.

_Come to me ... the world will only abandon you in their own transgressions ... all you have left ... is my desire for you ... our congregation shall begin ... we are waiting ..._

Miriam nodded and turned. There stood the Five, and Cyrus.

"Come ... do not fear him ... " Cyrus said, holding out one arm.

Whisper placed his sword to the ground and the four other Pyramids moved to the front of the church, perhaps to guard.

_Do not be afraid ... you shall become immortal ... our legend shall spread to generations to come ..._

Miriam turned to Cyrus, who nodded. "It is your destiny, child."

Jeremy saw the four Pyramid Head monsters guarding the church from his position. He couldn't very well walk up to them.

"Oh, shit…"

Big Daddy spotted Jeremy and held his sword tightly to the side. Jeremy grunted and knew he could easily outrun them.

So he did.

The four bellowed in fury and slowly staggered after them.

"You shouldn't carry big swords, fellas!" Jeremy hollered back at them.

He fled to the back of the church and squeezed within the blocked back door.

Inside the church, Miriam lay on an altar, fresh blood smearing her legs. Her eyes were closed. Jeremy gasped and rushed toward her.

From above the church, Whisper swung down from the wooden beams and smashed right in front of Jeremy, splintering the wood beneath his feet. He pounded his chest with one fist, as if a sign of direct challenge. One thing was certain: He would not allow Jeremy near Miriam.

"You sick fuck!" Jeremy screamed. "What have you done to her?"

Whisper made several dance - like motions, his arms swinging about in a bizarre manner. Jeremy did not really want to know what he was trying to say, but somehow, he already knew.

He quickly rushed around Whisper, over to Miriam. Whisper swiftly turned with an odd version of a scream. Jeremy patted Miriam's face, trying to revive her.

"Miriam?" he cried, "Look at me! Are you alright?"

Miriam's eyes fluttered open and that's when he saw it. A strange light in her eyes. She smiled weakly, looking at Jeremy.

"It was good …what we did…" she managed. "It was … good …"

Jeremy couldn't believe this. "Do you …do you have even the slightest comprehension what that thing just did to you?"

Before he could answer, Whisper swung his massive fist, smashing it into Jeremy's gut and sending him sailing through the air. Jeremy yelled and crashed into a bench, toppling it over as well as himself. Pain shot up his body like a fire cracker.

Whisper stomped over to him and grabbed him tightly by his ankle. Jeremy cried out as Whisper tossed him through the air again. He quickly grabbed onto a wooden beam on the ceiling above, seconds before he could fall below.

Whisper gave a loud roar, surprising Jeremy.

Miriam blinked into consciousness and gasped when she saw his condition.

"Whisper … wait … " she said.

Whisper turned to her, cocking his head.

Jeremy panted with a weak groan, trying his hardest to stay up. "This is not my day … " he groaned.

Cyrus smiled and looked down at Miriam.

"Leave him … " he said, "The new God of this world will be born very shortly anyway and it won't even matter what he does." He looked up in Jeremy's direction this time. "And you shall witness the coming of an ancient glory!"

Jeremy stared down at Miriam helplessly.

Miriam stared down at her stomach, eying a small glow that shone from it.

"My … my baby … " she gasped.

Jeremy watched with horror as her belly glowed with bright white light. He turned away and grimaced at the ill sight. When he looked back, he grunted, shocked.

Miriam sat up, alright.

Her small shirt was smeared with her own blood and her legs dripped with it. In her arms, she held a bloody creature to her chest and she was smiling.

"Dear God … " Jeremy gasped.

Cyrus smirked at him. "Yes, exactly."

Miriam looked up and stroked Whisper's massive helmet.

"Look at your God, Jeremy," she said, smiling with an odd light in her eyes. "Really look at him."

The Five circled her in reverence and Lizard turned swiftly to Jeremy, making an odd version of a hissing sound.

Suddenly, the entire walls of the church began to slither like dark things. It took Jeremy a moment to realize that they were snakes.

He gave a terrified cry as the creatures all swarmed about Miriam, lifting her as if she were a God.

And she was.

The Five circled her and they faced the terrified human.

"Behold … the end … " Cyrus said, grinning.

Miriam looked down at the small thing in her arms.

"It is … the end …" she said, glancing down at him.

She shut her eyes and gave a small nod to Whisper. The massive hulk seemed to acknowledge what she wanted as he moved up to Cyrus.

The man seemed resigned to his fate and grinned, insane.

"Take me to God…" he sighed.

Whisper raised his massive sword and swung it sideways, ripping the man's torso cleanly in half.

Jeremy looked away. "My God, this is crazy!" he cried.

Miriam looked up at him with a sort of sweet smile.

"Your God is born, so pay reverence to him."

The End

**Note**: I know! I ended it here because I wasn't sure where to go with it after a while. Sorry, but that's all I had thus far. I may continue it, I may not. I have yet to decide.


End file.
